dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Gold-tier Weapons
Gold-tier is the sixth, final rarity in Dying Light, it is considered the best among rarities, as the Gold-tier weapons have highest possible damage, durability, repairs and handling for melee weapons in the game. The two most distinguishable trait of Gold-tier weapons are 6 repairs, while Legendary (Orange) rarity weapons have only 5 repairs. As well as the Gold-tier weapons have yellow colored icons, whereas its predecessor rarity which is Legendary, has orange color. For all the six rarities, please visit Weapons . There exist only three types of Gold-tier melee weapons in Dying Light. Fantasy, developer and normal. ' This page will pinpoint all the information regarding how to obtain, exactly what type of weapons, how and where to expect it. 'Fantasy The fantasy weapons in Dying Light have special, unqiue skins which no other weapons have, there exists only 8 different of fantasy weapons in Dying Light, all of the fantasy weapons are in Gold-tier, it cannot be obtained at lower rarities. Before I begin to explain how to earn the fantasy weapons, below I will fully show and explain every single fantasy weapon that exist in the game. Note: The screenshots below are taken without Legend skill-tree interfering with the weapons, and are not crafted or upgraded. Therefore, it'll show the base damage and statistics. Note 2: With the full support from the Legend skill-tree, this means at 25/25 skill-points in One-Handed and Two-Handed skills in Legend skill-tree, all of these weapons receive +100% increase in damage. Gonunaba Blade of Order Note: '''The Blade of Order has limited selection of blueprints it can be crafted with. The best blueprint for Blade of Order is Bolter Poison. Loco '''Note: Currently, the Loco has broken texture, and it appears white. The original texture of Loco can be seen here - http://dyinglight.wikia.com/wiki/File:Loco.png Skullmace Note: The Skullmace is limited in terms of repairs and blueprints. It cannot be repaired, not even once, nor crafted, as the options for this simply don't appear. However, it can be upgraded and it comes with slightly higher duability compared to the other melee weapons. Battle Axe of Titans Note: The Battle axe of Titans appear to follow the same limitation rules as Blade of Order, it cannot be crafted by most of the blueprints, and the best blueprint for it appears to be Bolter Poison. Smackhammer Note: The Smackhammer appears to be following the same limitation rules as Skullmace, it cannot be applied with any blueprints, nor repaired. However it can be upgraded and appears to be mure durable compared to the other weapons. Rune Hammer Tribal Knife 'Obtaining fantasy weapons' There are only two ways of obtaining fantasy weapons. Note: You have to be Survivor skill-tree rank 25, it is not confirmed whether it's possible to obtain fantasy weapons while being lower Survivor skill-tree rank or not. Offline: Looting - Chests with hard lock picking difficulty, GRE chests in Quarantine Zone(s) , towers in The Following or police vans. Playing at higher difficulties increase chance of finding fantasy weapons, however, higher difficulties in exchange decrease your chances of finding purple and orange weapons. Normal mode - No chance of finding fantasy weapons. Hard mode - 1/1,000 chance of finding fantasy weapons. Nightmare mode - 1/100 chance of finding fantasy weapons. Online: By playing Be the Zombie mode (Invasions) as human. Humans have 12 ranks in Be the Zombie mode, in order to start earning fantasy weapons, you must reach the fourth rank called Underdog. First three ranks being Prey, Casualty and Endangered. You have ~50% chance of earning random fantasy weapon at every victory or defeat, as long as you are rank Underdog or above. Upon defeat and ranking down to Endangered or below, the chance of earning fantasy weapons will diminish, you must rank up back to Underdog in order to start earning fantasy weapons again. 'Developer' Twilight Phantom is the only developer blueprint which will allow you to create Gold-tier developer sword. How to obtain Twilight Phantom blueprint Note: It is not available on Nightmare difficulty. 'Normal' Normal Gold-tier weapons are ones you usually see in vendors, chests, police vans or towers in the Countryside, these change and vary as you level up in Survivor and Legend skill-trees. Dockets have 100% chance of giving you Gold-tier weapons, which are statistically based on your Survivor skill-tree rank, at the Survivor skill-tree rank 25, you will be obtaining weapons with best possible damage and statistics otherwise. Higher Legend skill-tree unlocks variety of weapons, such as weapons with different skins. Note: The game must be connected to internet while opening dockets, otherwise the docket may not always give weapons in Gold-tier. Obtaining normal weapons in Gold-tier The only way to obtain normal Gold-tier melee weapons is opening dockets. *Dockets from events, usually community events award players with bonus Gold-tier melee weapons. It can be tracked here - http://dyinglightgame.com/bounties *Premium dockets, these are earned by activating docket codes at - dockets.dyinglightgame.com afterwards linking your dockets account to your platform. The Premium docket codes are being provided by Techland every once in a while at - twitter.com/dyinglightgame or https://www.facebook.com/DyingLightGame/ All the existing docket codes can be viewed at the sidebar of Dying Light's subreddit - https://www.reddit.com/r/dyinglight *Bozak dockets, the Bozak dockets are earned by playing through Bozak's stadium. The very first Bozak docket is earned at the end of Trial 5, the second docket is earned at the end of Trial 12 and the final docket is awarded upon completion of all the 20 Bozak Horde Trials. It is possible to obtain dockets infinitely by repeating the Bozak Horde, the standard method is playing until Trial 5, afterwards opening menu and choosing to leave the Bozak Horde, afterwards replaying until Trial 5 again. The most effective way of earning normal weapons in Gold-tier is replaying Bozak Horde, as the Premium dockets are very limited, especially the community events. Premium docket codes are single time use. While the Bozak Horde allows you to obtain 15 Bozak dockets in one hour of real life time by repeating Trial 5, whereas it will approximately take Techland one year of real life time to grant players enough Premium docket codes to collect this many. The full Bozak Horde guide can be found here - http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=771766520 'Content Drop #1' Three new Gold-tier weapons were introduced in Content Drop #1 which is part of the 10-in-12 Program Last Wish - A revolver which is the only one legitimately obtainable Gold-tier firearm in Dying Light. It is obtained from finishing the bounty, Ace in the Hole. The bounty requires you to double headshot two enemies with one bullet. The easiest way of finishing this bounty would be playing on Normal mode and throwing firecrackers to gather zombies in one spot. It can be easily done in Infamy bridge or any other area overpopulated with zombies, using revolver such as Ranger from The Following or shotguns. Damage 400 Accuracy 95 Rate of Fire 20 Special effect of Last Wish Fenris - A two handed axe which is obtained by finishing the bounty, Bloodlust. The bounty requires you to cut off three heads in one swing. The easiest way of finishing this bounty would be playing on Normal mode and using sickle or machete, similar bladed weapons. Line up minimum three zombies in front of you and attack to their neck or head level. Damage 1407 Durability 80 Handling 73 Special effect of Fenris Kuai Dagger - A knife with special effect, boosting your parkour speed. Similar to the one you receive while playing Parkour Fever challenges. It is obtainable by finishing the bounty called Rise of the Phoenix. You can find video tutorial below. Damage 473 Durability 80 Handling 113 Special effect of Kuai Dagger Note: Difficutly can be changed anytime from Main Menu > Play > Campaign > Save > Advanced. Note that, having Bozak Horde or DLC based Quarantine Zone tracked as quest will prevent difficulty options from showing up in Advanced settings. 'Gold-tier firearms' The only legitimately Gold-tier firearm in the game is Last Wish. It is addition of Content Drop #1 which is part of the 10-in-12 Program Note: Not to be mistaken with "Golden" prefix on firearms. The actual Gold-tier weapons have yellow icon. Notes *Fantasy weapons are strictly only obtainable from looting and invasions. The normal weapons in Gold-tier are strictly only obtainable from dockets. If you have any questions, or there's something that I should add / change, please contact me here - http://steamcommunity.com/id/The7thLegendaryAce/